


Mechanical Heart

by IObsessOverCartoons



Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Feels, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Other, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Poor Tony, Sad, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObsessOverCartoons/pseuds/IObsessOverCartoons
Summary: Tony seems to never have it easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was always known as the smart kid that partied hard and seemed to get by life with little work.  
They said he was hooked up on drugs and would have sex with anything that breathed. They said that most of his blood was probably alchohol. They said that he'd never be as good as Howard.

All his life the two have been compared. Howard being this almighty God and Tony the other one people know only because of his last name. Stark.

Sometimes Tony wondered if he was really a Stark. He didnt have the personality of a business owner, or the made of iron attitude Howard wanted him to hold.  
He learned though. 

Tony remembers each time Howard drilled that thought into his head like teaching a dog not to pee on the floor.

It would haunt him to his grave 

On a certain occasion Tony was just 4 years old and he had just finished making a fully functional circuit board and wanted to show it to Howard.  
Not dad nor father, always Howard.  
All he wanted for Howard to be proud.

What ended up happening was Howard going on a drunken spree and bashing Tony in the head while saying he'd never be as good as Captain America.

 

Tony tried though   
He really did   
He looked up to America's golden child when he was younger.  
Oh how he wished Howard would praise him like that.

He then realized heroes were childish and if he wanted saving hed just do it himself.

Over the years Tony noticed something in him was flawed.

He couldn't seem to socialize or make friends.  
He always came off as flirty and wanting to get into someone's pants.

That's probably why he got known as playboy.

He didnt entirely object to the title, he needed a public persona   
So he rolled with the claims not really caring what the critics thought.

It all started to backfire though when everyone he knew started looking down on him. They called him a whore, a slut, a good for nothing tramp, and the one that stung most, a disgrace to Howard's legacy.

Tony was sure why it stung so bad  
But it just made his emotions boil  
He shut himself off from the world.  
He didnt need people  
So he made robots

Friends that would be around till you were dead  
Friends that would never leave nor judge you  
Friends that would see who you really were

He loved his friends.

They were the best decision of his life.  
His first friend was Dummy, he wasnt that smartest in the bunch but he still loved him

Next was Butterfingers and You, twins, they were his little sunflowers. Always ready to learn.

His third, and most successful was J.A.R.V.I.S, or J.  
Jarvis was his universe. He was to good for this world, way beyond than anything he's ever made.  
Jarvis made him see hope.  
Jarvis was the light in his path, a symbol for the good to come eventually.

That was the day his friends upgraded to family 

Him, Dummy, Butterfingers, You, and J, were all one big happy family.

The newest addition to their family was Colonel James Rhodes.   
Tony didnt know why or how this man walked into his life but he was glad that he did.   
Rhodey was there when Tony learned his parents died and hed have to be in charge of Stark Industries.  
Rhodey was there when Tony would have 3am break downs.  
Rhodey was always there and he was grateful for it.

Everything seemed to crash when he took charge though.  
Business was a lot harder than he initially thought.  
There was always so many people wanting his attention at all times, so many people wanting his opinion, so many people wanting new weapons, just so many people.  
He didnt know how to handle it

So his playboy mask was back up and he then fell into an sea endless of alchohol

His trip to Afghanistan broke him.

He was captured and tortured for 3 months.  
The waterboarding, branding, cutting, strangling, stabbing, burning, electrocuting, and more really did something to a man  
Tony wandered why he wasnt dead

During those 3 months though he met a man named Yinsen.  
Yinsen was his guardian angel. Yinsen fueled his diminished flame.  
Yinsen foolishly died for him.  
Him of all people   
Him, a no good murderer. 

Why?

Why did for someone with all this blood on his hands?   
But he wouldnt let this affect him

Stark men are made of iron after all.

That's where Tony decided the name for the suit him and yinsen built that day.

Was called ironman.

 

Tony left with two things that day, the Arc reactor, a reminder of Yinsen, and a new look on life, that he would not care for anyone other than himself.

He was iron man, and iron he would remain.

When he got back he decided he would no longer make weapons.

As he expected everyone called him crazy but that was okay.

He was a bit crazy anyways.

Obidiah was only one person who vocally reacted to this.  
Obie was always a friend. He was around even when Howard was alive   
Obie was welcomed with opened arms to Tony.

Until the day he decided to rip out his reactor and hurt Pepper.

The day Obidiah left with his heart he laughed.  
It wasn't funny at all but he still laughed 

He should of expected this from the person he trust the most. A brutal backstab.  
A bit of his heart was gone but so was his sanity.

After that Tony closed himself off some more, then he learned he was dying.  
Apparently from palladium poisoning.

Tony couldn't find himself to care though. Infact he welcomed death.  
He's cheated it so many times already he probably owed it.  
But before he could Tony met S.H.E.L.D.

The leader, Nick Fury, had saved him  
Why? He didnt know, it was something to do with him being ironman 

He had the girl hed recently known as Natalie Rushman stab hom in the neck with a cure.

That was just another cut to him. Another person hes tried to trust runaway with another slice of his heart.

Furry also wanted him to be a part of the avengers team.  
Though it apparently wasn't him that was invited only ironman.

This confused Tony, he was ironman though? He was the one controlling the suit without him ironman wouldnt exist.

But instead he just played it off as he always did, a cocky smirk and a choked snarky renark. 

The teams first battle was...interesting.  
He could tell right off the bat that nobody liked him.  
Everytime hed say something hed receive these icy glares and rolled eyes.

It didnt affect him

Stark men are made of iron.

The only hard time his mask had was when Captain decided to say 

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away what are you"

The words echoed in his mind.  
He was right  
Without this armor Tony was nothing

Just a man striving to outdo Howard's legacy.  
He was nothing.

Trying to make his name into something just proved to be a disaster 

But he wouldnt show it.  
Stark men are made of iron 

And that was the one thing the world was going to know him as was 

Ironman.


	2. Robot (part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Tony is a cyborg and stays in his ironman suit 24/7

The sound of metal boots clanked against the floor.

A bright crimson red and gold suit came down the hall 

One would be intimidated by the cold, glowing blue eyes and fierceness the robot emitted 

Tony scanned the area around him, tracking for heat sources, with his machanical eye.

Tony was a cyborg. Half human half machine. 

He wouldn't call it half though 

During his little "vacation" to Afghanistan he lost an arm, leg, eye, part of his skull, and his heart.

Hes basically just a walking hunk of metal now 

Tony turned to corner to the meeting room and pushed open the door 

Inside was a group of..interesting individuals.

First was America's golden child, Captain America looking at him with big blue eyes 

Next to him was a big man in a Cape holding a hammer threateningly towards him

Third was a little man in a science coat staring at him with an unreadable expression 

The there was the spy that tried to infiltrate his home and take his coding, Natasha Romanoff 

At her side was a man with a bow already aimed and ready to fire 

"Put your weapons down, this is the person I was talking about"

Everyone lowered their weapons cautiously 

"This is Ironman?" The blue eyed captain spoke up, glancing back at Fury 

"The one and only, iceberg" his comment came out monotoned and lifeless thanks to the helmet 

Tony will admit it was a bit harsh to mention the iceberg thing to him when it hasn't even been a year, especially when you just met the guy

He could see the irritation in the captain's eyes light up 

"You can call me Steve" he said evenly 

"Alright, no need to get your star spangled undies in a wad" 

His attitude was probably coming off as hostile, he really needed to know how to talk to people again "Take a seat" Fury finally butted in, clearly done with the twos banter "As you know, you guys are going to be working together in a team" 

There were a few snorts and groans 

“So I’ve decided you all are going to live together”

Tony eyed everyone in the room, waiting for their reactions 

First was the man with the bow 

“Aw come on! This is totally unfair!”  
He whined throwing his hands in the air

Natasha elbowed the man with a hard look 

“With all due respect, but I have to agree with Clint, director Fury”

She spoke eloquently, her cautiously calculated words flowed together like honey

Tony didn’t like this idea either. Ever sense Afghanistan people barely saw Tony Stark.

They didn’t know how much he lost or how bad he looked.

The world thought Iron man was Tony’s last invention 

“We’ll get over it, you all will be living together from now on”

Fury then turned his eye to the metal man 

“And you will be staying in Stark tower” 

This caused Tony to have a reaction 

“Sorry cyclops, but my tower isn’t having guest anytime soon” his mechanical voice echoed out through the room 

He heard sharp inhales around the table 

“It’s Tony Stark’s tower, not yours. You don’t have a choice”

The room stayed silent for a minute. Fury and Iron man seemingly having a stare off 

“Give me a week-“

“You have two days”

Ironman let out a exasperated sigh

“Fine.”

Fury then stood up and made his way to the door

“Meeting dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love cyborg Tony  
> Might turn this into a full book series idk yet


End file.
